


Perhaps another universe

by Jerqome



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, valeyne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerqome/pseuds/Jerqome
Summary: I have written this chapter in the flow of the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. So if you'd like please listen to the song whilst reading. Enjoy.





	Perhaps another universe

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this chapter in the flow of the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. So if you'd like please listen to the song whilst reading. Enjoy.

**_Day 100_ **

It was 11pm in Gotham. The city was silent today, Which was unusual. Gotham would always be alive. Alive with criminals and the unknown. Alive with war and power. The impossible was possible in this city. But tonight it was different, a whole other vibe was present. Was it a good vibe or a bad vibe? Well that's hard to predict as most people in Gotham didn't know the difference between those words. Did it even matter if they did anyway? There were stars tonight. Stars that were beautifully bright and shone upon everyone amongst the city. Lighting up different fragments of the broken place. The moon was even better, It's pulchritudinous beauty was present. It was perfect. The night was still for once, everyone was at ease. Even the less fortunate in Gotham could rest easily tonight, knowing the rightly round moon would protect them, its light sheltering them from the dark. For tonight, everyone was safe for the first time in years, perhaps sort of like the way the city was before the Waynes murder, it was as if that tragic event never happened.

**_Van_** _**Dahl**_ _**Mansion**_

Oswald and Ed were holding a "ball" as they called it, to celebrate their anniversary. Through a crowded room there were 2 boys who stood out, a light shone down directly above them, making the scenario seem surreal. Their bodies looked intertwined as they danced together. One wearing a crimson red suit whereas the other was wearing a raven one, both suits matching their hair colour. The smaller boy was resting his arms on the reds shoulder as the other laid his hands on the ravens hips. They bowed their heads so closely together that their noses and foreheads were touching, relaxing into each other's touch whilst they swayed along to the music. Eyes locking as if there was no tomorrow. The younger one opening his mouth to talk but immediately being shut off by a soft "shhhh" the ginger then proceeded to say "Brucie let's not ruin this moment, we've never had such peacefulness like this before since Alfred's always up our ass, just relax ok?" The ginger then pressed his lips against the ravens and they shared a quick peck. Before falling into the slow sway again going from left to right. They soon began to close their eyes and feel each other's breaths hitting their lips as they exhaled. They were so close together, it was as if they were afraid to let go, afraid to lose this precious moment, afraid to lose each other.

 

**_Wayne_** **_Manor_**

Time was dragging tonight, it needed to speed up, he couldn't keep full control of these butterflies much longer, and there was only one thing to help with this, Good old Fernet-Branca, His favourite drink. It was a rare occasion that he drank, but tonight it was indeed, needed. So Alfred did just that. He poured himself a glass of Fernet-Branca, and slumped down on the sofa. Alfred rested for a second and let his thoughts rush in since he'd been trying to avoid them all day. That was a lie, he was trying to avoid them all week. A part of him felt guilty but he knew it was the right choice, it was the only option. Well at least he couldn't think of another one, he hoped by the end of this Bruce would see his point and move back in, and all would be well. What was the worst that could happen? There was more good outcomes then bad anyhow. But the problem was, keeping the secret forever without any slip ups. Alfred sighed, put down his drink on the coffee table, got up from his comfy slouching position and walked up the royal stairs and through the hallways, he then turned and went through a door into a room, Bruce's room. He stood and remembered all the times they had together, and everything he helped him with, good times and bad. He walked further into Bruce's room and kept going until he reached the window and looked out, he noticed the calm night, which helped calm him too a little. There was a possibility that his son-like figure could return home and maybe they could become partners again, and fight crime together. Alfred could worry about Wayne when he came across other criminals, it almost gives him a heart attack but he still enjoys it. He hated being isolated from Bruce and it simply wasn't fair.

But soon it would be like the good old days, the better way, the no ginger way.

 

(Please don't read the next part if the guitar is still playing, please wait till the DO DO DO DO) If your not reading this with the music then proceed :)

 

**_GCPD_ **

Jim handed everyone down the line a gun, 8 guards in total, he handed them in a rhythm as if he couldn't miss a beat. After proceeding to hand everyone their weapons, Jim explained the plan. The plan that was for the greater good of Gotham which anyone who wasn't blind could see. The officers stood in a straight line, Jim adding himself to the end of it as he had to wait for a phone call in order to go ahead. Everyone waited surprisingly patiently in suspense, but what if the plan were to be cancelled?

A few minutes later the phone rang, and to Jim's delight the plan was confirmed, he sighed in relief as he thought the boys father like figure wouldn't go through with it. But he did.

Off they went, all 7 of them in a line running into the gcpd van as if there was no tomorrow. Jim slowly trailing behind as he gave a kiss goodbye to Lee, When Jim caught up he closed the back of the van and jumped into the drivers seat as he was the only one who knew where to head, and also because he was a pro at driving I mean nobody could swerve and speed drive like Jim. After about 20 minutes Jim could see the Van Dahl mansion and he began to slow down as he couldn't be spotted.

Jim parked about a mile away from the mansion and crouched down and gave out demands, 4 were to enter the back way and 4 to head through the front way, Jim decided to go through the back way with the other 3 officers. They all got out of the van and began to walk in a crouched form. Through the dark, dimly lit road they walked by as silently as they could, until they had to part ways, off the 4 went towards the front and off the 4 went towards the

back.

 

_**Van** **Dahl**_ _**Mansion**_

The 2 were still intertwined, but soon separated as the ginger left his love alone on the dance floor, and left the raven haired boy standing alone. The ginger one only left to get them both drinks, so it wasn't the end of the world since he was only preventing dehydration. Jerome headed through many corridors looking for the kitchen, about 5 minutes of walking around he found it. But there were a wide variety of drinks, Jerome had never seen such a variety, even at Bruce's meetings, he was in complete awe. Classic Jerome wanted to take them all but he knew he had to choose, so he selected red wine as that was what Bruce enjoyed. He poured 2 glasses out, one for him and one for Bruce and smiled as he didn't spill anything, Bruce would be proud of that. Jerome turned around and had forgotten his way again, and tried to find his way through the maze of a mansion. Little did he know the gcpd were outside. Jim was looking through the back window with the 3 officers behind him in a triangular shape. The 4 at the front were outside the door, ready to break entry at Jim's command. Out of the blue, he saw the ginger hair and immediately could see where he was heading. Jim presses the walkie talkie to his mouth and said "GO!" And off they went, the front 4 running in but 1 remained to protect the door, the back 4 up close to Jerome, but not close enough for him to realise. Jerome saw Bruce and Bruce saw the gcpd, "JEROME!" Bruce screamed as he panicked after seeing their weapons, but Jerome thought Bruce was just excited to seeing him and shouted back "BRUCIEEE!" raising his arms up and almost spilling the drinks as he did so. Bruce started running but guns started firing rapidly, causing him to duck. Bruce could no longer see Jerome, he was gone. He pushed his way through the horrified crowd and saw red liquid, which was wine to his relief. But as he walked closer, it was not just red wine, it was blood too. Bruce ran until he found where the blood was coming from. Jerome. Bruce let out a scream as his tears gushed down his face like a waterfall. He fell into his knees, cradling Jerome whilst allowing pressure onto his wounds, but he knew it was too late. Bruce just sat their crying and cradling staring into emerald eyes until the eyes closed, and when they closed Bruce looked up, and there was no gcpd there, just the remains of the damage they had done. My oh my had they created more damage then intended.


End file.
